muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pantalones
NPOV and Best Known Hey, I saw your edits to John Barrowman and that brings up a point. Many of the actor pages (and a few puppeteer and author pages as well) use "most well-known" or "best known" or some variant (and we all do it), usually based on either most recent notable (in Barrowman's case, only really notable named role) or most iconic part. In a way it's POV in the sense that what one person is best known for varies according to the viewer, but in most cases it's based on what seems to be general critical acclaim or wider fan recognition. Is this worth discussing on current events? Andrew Leal (talk) 15:15, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :I think in Barrowman's case, he's just not "well known" at all. That episode of DOctor Who is pretty new and even only a small percentage of fans would have even recognized him. Perhaps once his own series begins, he'll become "well known," but saying so now is a little POV. -- Scott (talk) 15:20, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Sponsorships Hey baby: What do you think about the question I posed on Category talk:Numbers? I'm mostly just asking you. -- Danny (talk) 14:14, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Stats Hey babe: On the wiki stats, we passed 1000 bytes for the mean article size today. I know that's my obsession and isn't shared by anybody else, but it means that on the whole our pages are bigger and more satisfying for readers. It's due to all of our hard work, so I think it's a nice benchmark to celebrate. Hooray for us, and our fabulous wiki. -- Danny (talk) 13:41, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Bean! I meant to keep myself off of the Wiki til after finals (at which point hope to finally do a China page and add in Full-Bodied Humanoids, unless you want to do the latter for me), but since I'm already wasting time, I love your expansion of Bean Bunny. He deserves it. --Andrew, Aleal 01:06, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Opening Numbers Performed by the Pigs Who cares? Love, -- Danny Toughpigs 17:08, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :I care. On Wheels! --Peter Pantalones 17:09, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Don't forget Hawaiian War Chant! (The Stallone episode, was it?) --Andrew, Aleal 01:05, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :::Huh, I thought it was on there. --Peter Pantalones 01:12, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::::So it is, my cache is being weird, giving me an older version. --Andrew, Aleal 01:14, 25 April 2006 (UTC) More Sam Troubles An anonymous user added this to Sam the Eagle Through the Years: "A new Sam puppet premiered in the Ben Vereen episode of The Muppet Show and yet another one in Episode 119. Sam's eyebrows have been trimmed and the fringe of hair/feathers combed down somewhat. The beak has been reshaped slightly, and wing feather coloration made brighter, though the face and body hues still clash." Is any of that even remotely accurate? --Andrew, Aleal 02:43, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Bozark? Wait, are you planning on creating a full-bodied Muppets category, or did you just include it accidentally rather than creating a list? It's not a bad idea, necessarily, but it has me wondering if that's the case, if it would make sense to create categories for rod and hand variants, or leave full-bodied by its lonesome. --Andrew, Aleal 21:10, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :I don't plan on doing the Rod and Hand categories, but it's not a bad idea. Also, if you and I agree on Full-Bodied Humanoids, can we go ahead and just add that? --Peter Pantalones 21:18, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Letters and Numbers Hey Peter, what do you think of a Letters and Numbers category? -- Scott, Scarecroe 21:13, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :It's perfect! I hadn't remembered how to do it so that every letter wasn't under it's own category subheading, but you did so yay! --Peter Pantalones 13:23, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Pictures on Muppet Wiki I have found pictures of some of the Japanese Sesame Street merchandise I found on other websites. Is it okay if I post them or do I need to ask for permission??MasterYoshi 12:40, 6 April 2006 (UTC) References/Spoofs Hey baby: We're having a conversation on Current events about switching the category names for References and Spoofs. You're good at that kind of thing -- can you check it out, and weigh in on it? -- Danny Toughpigs 17:59, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Peter's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives